


Monuments to Ghosts

by the_Pop_Culturist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Pop_Culturist/pseuds/the_Pop_Culturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Flash Museum opens, Artemis prepares her last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monuments to Ghosts

Artemis stood in her kitchen, drinking her usual morning probiotic smoothie, staring at the formal invitation taped to the refrigerator door. An invitation by definition is supposed to project a genial and polite request for its recipient to attend, a warm welcoming desire of presence, but despite its pleasant intention, it was not something the archer remotely wanted to take part in, not like she had a choice.

 

_You are cordially invited to the private opening ceremony of The Flash Museum, 1939 Carmine Infantino Parkway, Central City, KS 37522- March 4, 2019 @ 7:00 p.m. CST._

 

 

Her heart just wasn’t in it.

 

 

Since Wally’s death, life continued on like it always does. After a time Artemis finally moved back to Gotham to be closer to family, the West Coast no longer holding the appeal it once had. She was visited by friends and ex- teammates regularly, Bart Allen in particular. She knew he had the best of intentions, but finally she had to politely ask him not to wear the costume when he’d drop by unannounced. Eventually she stopped returning his calls along with the Wests. Mary would still invite her to every Thanksgiving, Christmas, or other special occasions they all used to share, just to remind the archer how loved she was and how much she meant to them, but over time with each unreturned call the message became clear and the invitations ceased.

 

 

After much coaxing, she would find herself returning to the hero scene, occasionally working with old teammates, but mainly remaining a solo act. She didn’t want another partner.

 

She’d been on a smattering of dates, with one guy specifically she really - really liked, but the moment he got too close, when things started to get serious, she broke it off without so much as a goodbye.

_Never again_ she’d remind herself.

 

As the day approached she had her excuses prepared; money, work, patrolling, family, but when the limousine pulled up in front of her apartment and wouldn’t leave until she was packed, she knew she’d run out of them. A private charter awaited her at the airport courtesy of a one Richard Grayson.

 

Their falling out had probably hurt the most. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit to holding a certain amount of resentment towards him for her loss, but after a night of drinking where they almost came to blows, she realized he felt the same towards her and both agreed it best if they parted ways, occasionally bumping into each other on the streets in costume with little to nothing to say.

 

She hated it when Dick did shit like this. Artemis realized this was an olive branch of sorts, an important occasion dedicated to the man they loved, but she hated him more when she found out later he wasn’t coming.

 

Her plane touched down at Central International fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. When she went to collect her bags, she intentionally walked past the second limo driver holding up the name _Crock_ on the sign and proceeded to the car rental kiosk bitterly, no longer appreciative or interested in Dick Grayson’s magnanimous generosity.

 

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind picked up around the car rental lot, sending dirt and debris flying in all directions, just another of many reasons she hated the Mid-West. Artemis struggled to get her bags into the back of the undersized compact when the first drops of rain began to fall. Once inside she sat behind the drivers set, adjusting the mirror to see what the oncoming storm had done to her hair, make up, and suit. Her return flight was scheduled to depart at 6:00 a.m. the next morning, but it couldn’t come soon enough as far as she was concerned.

She cursed the weather as she drove down the interstate in the direction of the city. A few miles ahead was the spilt of I-70; one lane sending you towards downtown Central City, the other across the bridge of the Missouri River to Keystone, its sister city, his city. Artemis swallowed hard and continued on.

 

xxx

 

With much of the country finally recovering from the financial crisis that had plagued it for over a decade, cities and surrounding townships had once again begun to grow and prosper, but despite this growth there was still little to no money in any municipal budget for something of this scale no matter how much its citizens loved and admired their heroes. But sometimes life has the uncanny ability to stop on a dime and change direction without any warning. In this case it turned out to be several dimes.

 

 

A silent donor had come forward with not only a proposition, but the money to fund it as well. A museum was proposed, a vehicle to properly honor a group of men who had dedicated their lives to protecting not only the sister cities, but the world as well, one of these them paying the ultimate price.

 

 

From the early press releases it was clear how spectacular the structure was intended to be. Designed by renowned architect Frank Gehry, most famous of course for the Guggenheim Museum in Bilboa as well as the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles, this structure was thought by many to be his best work, his crowning achievement to not only to his legacy, but also those of the men who had saved the world and inspired so many countless others. Gehry had been retired for years, but once reporters made the connection to who had coaxed him out of his well-deserved rest, the same family who had hired him for his first project ever in Gotham, Bruce Wayne’s identity as the benefactor was made public.

 

xxx

 

 

 

 

The storm grew so strong at one point Artemis was forced to pull over and wait for it to clear, thunder clapping so hard she could feel it literally rattle the Ford Focus she’d rented. Finally the storm passed through but the sky remained dark and overcast, much like her mood. Artemis put the car back in gear and headed to her destination.

 

All around her she was reminded of him; from greasy diners to parks, football stadiums to ice cream stands, loud boisterous bars to quiet romantic hideaways hidden within the city. Keystone may have been his home, but Central City was the big time, the Broadway of the Mid-West, and he always loved the spotlight, at least for a time he did.

 

The man she moved in with in Palo Alto was much different from the boy that had practically fallen at her feet in Happy Harbor. Wally was one of a select few who had the ability to break through her armor and reach the scared vulnerable girl that lived beneath it, while she soon realized his arrogance and immaturity were nothing more than an act; a mask for a brilliant insecure boy to hide behind.

 

 

She missed those times so much, missed those friends. Even though they all put their lives on the line regularly, there was a special innocence about those days, a nostalgia that would pull at her heart strings if she allowed herself to focus on them enough, but Artemis was never one to live in the past. She was the pragmatic one, a realist that knew looking back was only going to be a painful pointless journey. She was going to treat today just like she would a mission. Get in, get out, move on, don’t get hurt.

 

 

Artemis arrived about thirty minutes late, not on purpose she lied to herself. She bypassed the valet parking in favor of a meter a few blocks away. She sat in the car silently, solemnly. It wasn’t about fear or strength; she’d faced Wally’s ghost many times over the years with the numerous vigils and celebrations the League and close friends had held in his honor. What troubled her, what left her empty inside was she wasn’t sad anymore. She was ready, ready to move on. Tonight was to be her last goodbye.

 

 

 

The building was a masterpiece, perfectly illustrating the Postmodernist aim of communicating meanings and character through symbolism, unique lightning, and design. The museum was conceptualized to draw the eyes towards a bright utopian future, while adding just enough subtle classical touches to properly pay respect to the long history and legacy of the men who called themselves _Flash_ , stretching as far back as the last days of World War II when Jay Garrick made his first appearance.

 

 

It was a star studded affair, with appearances by the Governor, Mayor, prominent members of the City Council, as well as local celebrities. Police chiefs from Central and Keystone made impassioned speeches; select citizens whose lives had been saved by these men told personal and heartwarming stories of their rescue, and washed up former Hollywood stars and starlets hammed it up for the cameras until the guests of honors finally arrived.

 

The curator Dexter Myles spoke a few words of introduction, stepping back quickly as the three men burst into the building like a bolt of lightning to the cheers of all present, all but one. The Flashes’ all stepped forward, making the usual speeches you’d expect, acknowledging those who’d made the evening possible, thanking the citizens for putting their faith in them, expressing what an honor it was to be a part of these two great cities. Then each man stepped forward individually to make a brief statement. Jay Garrick’s was warm and meaningful as anyone who knew him personally would expect, Bart Allen nervously rambled his own personal message to the crowd, tripping over his words, and politely cursing himself for not having a better speech prepared to the amusement of all gathered. Finally Barry Allen stepped forward waiting for the applause to die down. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

 

 

_I’d like to thanks each and every one of you for coming. Words can’t express how honored we are to be here. It’s a privilege to be your heroes. A responsibility none of us take lightly. This city is our home, you are our friends and family, and to be honored by you all today with this magnificent museum it’s…humbling.”_

 

The Flash looked down at his notes, took a deep breath and continued.

 

 

_President John F. Kennedy once said, “A nation reveals itself not only by the men and women it produces but also by those it honors, those it remembers.” So today we’d like to…_

 

 

The Flash paused, clearing his throat again, before stopping altogether and scanning the crowd, searching for a woman who would give him the inner strength to continue and power through. Green eyes met with his and with a knowing nod from his wife, he knew what he had to do. He folded his notes and spoke from his heart.

 

_Tonight wouldn’t be possible, our entire existence wouldn’t be possible had one courageous man not stepped forward and made a choice, the ultimate choice. Kid Flash, the first Kid Flash wasn’t just a partner; he was my friend, my family. A day doesn’t go by that something out there doesn’t remind me of him. I think he would have loved this tribute, and I know he’s looking down and watching over our two cities smiling. Thank you all once again for coming and please enjoy your evening._

And with that last statement the three men disappeared.

 

xxx

 

 

No one blinked an eye or thought twice as the elderly man, the unassuming police scientist, or his grandson quietly mingled their way through the crowd. The blonde scientist soon appeared at his wife’s side, taking one of his twins from Joan Garrick and kissing his bride, clearly relieved his moment in the spotlight was over. Jay and Joan joined hands while she straightened his collar, both chuckling as Bart made faces at the toddlers that would one day be his parents.

 

 

Artemis stood in the corner and watched the reunion taking place, not feeling sadness or bitterness as much as empty, hollow. She checked her watch and left the main hall, needing to be away from the crowds and the noise. She’d heard enough speeches over the years.

 

 

With the laughter and celebrations resonating behind her beginning to fade, she fell in line with several guests who had left the main hall to explore the many exhibits within. She had to admit they were impressive. In one room stood a rouges gallery, complete with wax mock ups of the numerous villains the Flash’s had met and defeated over the years, including the actual uniforms they wore and the depowered weapons they carried.

 

In another room rested a device the speedster’s affectionately referred to as the Cosmic Treadmill, in reality the time-ship that brought Bart Allen back to the past, changing the timeline and the fates of so many people, including hers and one other.

 

The next room was dedicated to the Scarlet Speedster's many charity races against Superman over the years. A spinning globe floated off the floor with two animatronic figures speeding across the surface, passing familiar landmarks from all over the word; the Great Wall of China, the Statue of Liberty, The Pyramids of Giza **,** the Taj Mahal, , the Eifel Tower.

 

 _Paris_ , she sighed, biting her lip and walking away.

 

 

Finally Artemis made her way to the last exhibit, the one she dreaded.

 

In most respects Bart and Wally looked almost identical in the yellow and red; handsome faces behind the mask, runners build, red hair, green eyes, but she could always tell the difference, even at a distance. The hologram before her matched the one that stood on the Watchtower. It was the standard heroic pose; brave, valiant, courageous. The attributes one would think of when looking at a hero. She clearly recalled the day it was taken. He couldn’t stop laughing at the many faces she made from behind the motion capture camera; he had such a great laugh. Wally would stick his chest out and look off into the distance fearlessly, until a snide sarcastic comment would be thrown his way, an uncontrollable giggle, any and everything that would break his concentration and bring forth the smile she loved so much. Finally Black Canary ordered her out of the booth so they could finish the modeling and move on.

 

Artemis stood lost in her thoughts as the broad shouldered figure in the tailored suit made his way next to her. The billionaire stood respectfully at the image while his security team politely cleared the room. It amused her that one of the most powerful and skilled fighters she’d ever known employed a private security firm as body guards, but anything for appearances she supposed.

 

 

“Ms. Crock,” he said courteously.

 

“Mr. Wayne,” she answered in kind.

 

“You look well,” he added. “How have you been?”

 

“Fine,” she stated flatly, the same answer she’d given him two weeks ago when Batman and Tigress crossed paths tracking down the same rapist that had terrorized the east side of Gotham. She hated being handled.

 

They both stared straight ahead as the image of Kid Flash flickered and faded away, replaced by scenes of Wally in action, speeding through the city, rescuing citizens from all kinds of dangerous mishaps, battling his rouges, fighting side by side with the Flash and numerous other heroes. Moments later Artemis broke the silence.

 

 

“I’m so pissed at Dick.”

 

“I know,” he agreed, “I won’t make excuses for him, but I know he wanted to be here. It’s….. difficult for him.”

 

 

“And it’s not for me? Really?” she snapped. “I’m the one who had to tell his parents. I’m the one who had to pack up all his stuff. I’m the one who had to close out his bank accounts and settle things with Stanford. Where was he during all this? I swear he acts like he’s the only one who lost someone. He guilted me into coming to this stupid thing and then doesn’t have the balls to show up himself? It’s a chickenshit move Bruce.”

 

 

Artemis felt her blood pressure rising, her anger trying to force its way to the surface. She reminded herself Bruce wasn’t there to stand up for his ex-partner, to make excuses for his absence or their broken relationship. He was there to honor a man he’d known since his early teens, one who’d become a part of his family as well. He’d spent millions upon millions of dollars to build a memorial in his honor, a tribute to the boy who’d first befriended his adoptive son, a testament to the teen that sped around the Batcave for years asking the Dark Knight hundreds of questions of what he needed to do to be a hero, a monument to the man who jumped head first into an alien chrysalis knowing full well he’d never survive. It quickly put things into perspective.

 

 

“Do you think he would have liked this?” Bruce questioned.

 

Artemis smiled. “Are you kidding me? He’d have loved this, a place to finally put all his souvenirs. Wally may have given up being Kid Flash, but he never gave up being a hero. He never really talked about it, and I know he really wanted us out of the game, but we both knew sooner or later we’d come back, probably after we graduated. I just….never thought something like this would ever happen, not to him,” she finished with just the lightest crack in her voice. She felt the shift inside her, the emptiness being pushed out by sadness and sorrow. She loved Wally, she always would, but she couldn’t go back to that place. She couldn’t go through the heartbreak and grief, the depression and despair. Not again. Never again. This place was beginning to open old wounds, and she’s bled out enough for several lifetimes.

 

In an untypical Artemis moved, she hugged the billionaire and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” she whispered.

 

He nodded and signaled to his security staff to give her a few moments alone before allowing wandering guests back in.

 

Artemis stared at the hologram one last time. Over the last three years she’d said all she could possible say; she’d pleaded with him, cursed him, yelled and screamed, begged, cried, and myriad of a dozen other emotions she never thought herself capable off. In the end there was only one thing left to say and she was ready to say it.

 

“Goodbye Wally.” she said soberly.

 

The archer’s body shook a little, she kind of expected that. What she didn’t foresee was turning to find the Allen’s and the West’s standing in the doorway, when the tearful green eyes of Wally’s mother stared into her soul. Mary began to cry at the vision of the boy she loved more than life itself and the daughter in-law she always hoped for, reunited ever so briefly. The two women stared at each other for moments while the others remained silently respectful. Artemis’s hand covered her mouth to stifle her cry, realizing her grief was once again about to engulf her.

 

 _This was supposed to be goodbye_ she cursed herself, _goodbye. Damnit._

 

She frantically searched the room, her eyes seeking out an escape route or exit. She couldn’t face his family, not again, The Wests had never once placed an ounce of blame at her feet, knowing full well the choice their son had made was his and his alone, but Artemis knew different. Wally had pleaded with the archer not to go, argued and fought with his best friend over her fate, and had ultimately died because she didn’t have the strength to say no. to find a different way to help the mission. Kid Flash, her Kid Flash had saved the world, but that held little comfort right now when she was faced again with a family that hurt as much, if not more than she did.

 

Artemis’s watering blue eyes met momentarily with Mary’s calming green ones, the same beautiful color as her son’s. Mary lovingly smiled and nodded to the blond.

 

 

 _“It’s all right,”_ she smiled, silently mouthing the words as tears rolled down her cheeks. _“Go,”_ she whispered, granting the blonde the freedom she so desperately needed. Mary knew if it was meant to be, if the archer ever wanted a relationship with the family she cut herself off from, it would have to be on her own terms and when she was ready. Artemis smiled gratefully through her tears and sped out the back exit. Bart lurched forward to follow and check on his friend when Barry’s hand gently gripped his shoulder.

 

“Let her go.” he said calmly, his own blue eyes beginning to water. Bart knew he was right.

 

xxx

 

Artemis pounded her fists on the dashboard, furious with herself for coming back; not only to Central City and that stupid museum, but to the pain and sadness she had thought was long gone. Wally would never have wanted this for her, and how did she repay his intentions? By slamming the door on his family again because she couldn’t find a rational way to tell them that despite all appearances to the contrary, she wasn’t ready to let go.

 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck!!” she screamed to herself, momentarily swerving into the other lane in her fury. The oncoming car lay on its horn, but she didn’t care. Soon the thunderstorms returned and sheets of rain enveloped the car once again. Artemis couldn’t see or even know where she was headed, but she was moving forward and that’s all that mattered.

 

 

She drove around for hours, unable to the halt the flood of emotions that washed over her. She cried and laughed over memories of the speedster that sped through her mind; moments of arrogant absurdity followed by times of gentle intimacy and everything in between. She pulled over near a hillside that overlooked the city, finally realizing exactly what had happened.

 

Artemis wasn’t a religious person by any means, but she still considered herself a spiritual one. She didn’t believe in things like Karma or Divine Intervention, things that were beyond her control or out of her reach, but she begrudgingly accepted that may have been what had happened today. Wally was her spitfire and he’d sent her a message from beyond the grave.

 

_It’s time to stop running_

 

 It was time to stop running away from people that only wanted her to be happy, to stop running away from another chance at love because of her guilt, to stop running away from a family that loved her not just because their son did but because she was special and worthy of it. And finally to stop running away from a close friend whose heart hurt just as much as hers, but was too proud or too afraid to actually say the words. It was time to stop running away, instead turning around and embracing those special memories and the people she loved. It wouldn’t be easy, but nothing in life worth having ever is.

She put the car in gear and headed towards the interstate and the Airport Holiday Inn Express she’d booked. Her first call would be to Mary West, and an invitation for coffee in the morning before her flight, and perhaps a request for an invitation to the annual West -Allen Memorial Day cook-out extravaganza. The next one would be to Dick, not so much with an apology, but more of a thank you for the ticket- let’s hash some things out- rebuild some bridges. Despite the terrible weather things were starting to clear, in her mind at least.

A single tear slid down her cheek, but this time it wasn’t of anguish or regret, it was joy. Of all the things Wally had ever taught her, the most important was that she could love, that she had the ability and that she was worthy of it. It was a tough lesson to learn, but the speedster was a patient teacher. There would always be a place in her heart reserved just for him, but she knew now she had room for all the others that she’d encounter on this journey called life.

Even after all these years, he was still saving her life.

 

“Thank you Baywatch,” she smiled, easing on to the interstate and towards a brighter future. “I love you.”

 


End file.
